Kriigata
"Broken will? Pray. Broken faith? Call a priest. Broken body? Congratulations, the priest did their job." Biography 2012 Arc Her family was ill-fatedly murdered in the Le-Wahi swamps by infected rahi while traveling, leaving Kriigata an orphan in the jungle. She survived by following the Nui-Rama swarms and picking off the carcasses of what they left behind. After a span of years she ventured out into Ta-Wahi, and was ambushed by accident by the toa of electricity, Hau. They fought, leaving both severely wounded in the kakama-induced speed haze. Surprisingly they both wound up in the same hospital. While under treatment, doctor Riaril found it hard to deduce Kriigata's element and had a set of black armor with blue racing stripes down the sides forged to replace the thoroughly destroyed carapce Kriigata had worn. With the new armor she awoke an amnesiac, losing all memories of past or culture. Both Sucogu and Hau, fellow patients, became a sort of disjunct family with the introduction of Kriigata. While traveling in Ta-Wahi the three met Mita, a de-toa minstral, who Kriigata instantly took a disliking to. In fact, Kriigata became protective of Hau against any other females though for no particular reason. The "family" finally dissolved in Ga-Koro when Kriigata left to join a fishing vessel. Aboard the Destiny Kriigata spent the next two and a half years in the company of a skakdi crew, learning skakdi as her primary language. During a heavy storm in Onu-Wahi the ship crashed, leaving Kriigata alone in a shore cave to fend for herself. Following the tunnels deep into the earth she spent months traveling the subteranean roads. Finally she found her way back to Ga-Wahi, settling in a grotto beneath the Naho Falls. Her time in the dark had warped her, making her forget her memories except in fleeting glimpses while inflicting pain. When fate had it that Riaril would stumble into the grotto as well, Kriigata tortured her in an attempt to regain her past. Eventually the doctor escaped, and Kriigata ventured into the sunlight. 2013 Arc Prelude Kriigata went to Po-Koro following the trail of Sucogu, but after the search ran dry in the desert city she returned to the beginning: Ta-Koro. While searching she challenged the toa of iron Perkhan to a duel and lost miserably. Kriigata made her way into the Onu-Wahi tunnels in the hopes of finding something in the city of earth after recouping from their fight. Along the way she ran into a jolly toa of air and his minion, who attacked the young fe-toa, knocking her out cold. After she awoke with no idea of where she Jorruk tortured her into the faith of Ak'rei'an. At first she refused, but while she was being sacrificed on the alter she accepted Ak'rei'an as her god; and she was spared. Grandmaster Larikon gave her the kanohi volitak of ex-grandmaster Carvax when she shattered her old kakama as a testament to giving up her past. Afterward she had a philosphical debate with a prisoner named Jaaku, bringing him into the fold of The Brotherhood. On the same day the ministers and warriors for Ak'rei'an left Darkmine, heading by subteranean river into the deserts of Po-Wahi and their ancestral hold of Blackrock Canyon. Chapter 1: Into The Ice While the rest of the brotherhood worked diligently to restore their razed fortress in the desert, Kriigata joined Jorruk in the search for a toa of crystal. Following the words of Larikon they departed for the frozen drifts of Ko-Wahi. After days searching in vain, they stumbled upon a Sanctum Guard outpost. After fighting and subduing the sole guard, a toa of crystal, Jorruk and Kriigata were able to collect the necessary ingredients for photothermic powder and returned to Blackrock Canyon. Chapter 4: Home, Blackrock Fortress Upon arriving with the cart of ingredients back at Blackrock Fortress Kriigata spoke with Thentyle and learned of the corrupted lightstone and the distribution of members into Po-Wahi as a form of sabotage. Afterward she walked with Chaplain Dryken in the rebulit halls of the fortress. She spoke with Zekev in the barracks and Jaaku showed her to the baths. Once cleaned up she joined Jaaku and Ryjak (and Ryjak's zombie) in a practice spar out in the courtyard of the fortress. Appearance and Tools *Kriigata is average height for a female toa of iron, finally having grown into her maturity. Muscled and agile, Kriigata spends her hours not devoted to reading the holy scriptures of Ak'rei'an becoming a lethal weapon for her Archangel and Lord Larikon. Her body is blue tinted silver and gray. Mustard eyes stare with religious fervor through the thin slits of her kanohi volitak, and cinnabar tattoos in skakdi runes cover her yellowed teeth. The purple robes of an acoloyte of the order often find purchase over her houlders, the pointed collar adding a twisted angle to her shadow. Abilities and Traits *She smiles, let’s the heathen talk, then slashes their throat. Kriigata is merciless, believing the fastest way to share her religion is through pain and suffering of both mind and body, having matured past a fledgling believer in the faith willing to debate her deity’s existence. She is a clear minded individual who studies the intrinsic underpinnings in her religious texts to find further knowledge of the Ak’rei’an and her purpose in the Brotherhood. Kriigata believes happiness is a pleasant distraction from the truth, and only to be enjoyed sparingly, so that it reminds the individual of the truth: life is suffering. *Kriigata is an assassin, specializing in dispatching a single or group and leaving without a trace within minutes of finding their location. She is an opportunist, elementalist, and budding martial arts master; using her command over iron to manipulate her surroundings into weapons while buying time with agile reflexes, and therefore walks empty-handed. Having spent most of her life wearing a kanohi kakama, Kriigata is in tune with the way in which the mask works, and her eyes still percieve things clearly at speeds others would only see as lines of mass. *As a toa of iron, Kriigata uses her element to bind others, create traps, and forge objects from her surrounding environment. Her mask of stealth allows her to quickly enter and escape areas without detection. Her faith leaves Kriigata blind to the pleas of the innocent, simply seeing them as heathens who should convert or perish. Kriigata is an assassin, specializing in dispatching a single or group and leaving without a trace within minutes of finding their location. She is an opportunist, elementalist, and budding martial arts master; using her command over iron to manipulate her surroundings into weapons while buying time with agile reflexes, and therefore walks empty-handed. Having spent most of her life wearing a kanohi kakama, Kriigata is in tune with the way in which the mask works, and her eyes still perceive things clearly at speeds others would only see as lines of mass. *Kriigata's greatest weakness are random seizures and electrical spasms caused from an old battle injury. She is also weak against characters who are skilled in long range combat, are of the lightning element, or can force her to a stalemate and wear away her endurance. She is emotionally attached to her new god, and any words against the cult are taken as her esy. Beliefs Kriigata is a religious zealot, firmly believing in the tenants of her new faith. She has no qualms of getting her hands dirty, but refuses to lie consciously, believing it to be a sin in the eyes of the Immortal One. She is fiercely loyal to Larikon, the current grand master, and would do anything he asked in the belief his words descend from Ak’rei’an. Tools *Kriigata carries no tools save a small Holy Text, which she reads constantly, and the utensils required for basic living when traveling. Character Relationships *Hau : Unknown to Kriigata, Hau is her half-brother. Her mother was married to Hau's father but ran away after Hau's birth to live with a toa of air. It was in Le-koro that she gave birth to Kriigata. *Sucogu : Sucogu became a father figure after the traumatizing destruction of Kriigata's memory by Hau in the "Ash forest battle" *Mita : Kriigata feels angst against the fellow female. It's not jealousy, but she has a protective need to drive women away from Hau at all cost. *Larikon Torchbearer: Current Grandmaster of the cult of Ak'rei'an. Kriigata is deeply attached to the closest link between her god and the mortal realm. *Jorruk: The high priest of the cult, Kriigata regards him with respect but believes him to be a fool. *Ira: a fellow member of the cult. *Rakona : a fellow member of the cult. *Thentyle *Weis *Jaaku Trivia *Originally, Kriigata was a toa of water. However, after the dataclysm kughii altered her element since she had never been seen to use it. *Kriigata was written mainly listening to indie-rock, metal, and other forms of screaching guitars. Many lyrics conveyed a sense of personality or emotion felt by Kriigata at a certain time. *Kriigata is based around the mind and what happens with different stimuli, especially trauma. Artwork from Older Times Category:Fe-Toa Category:Characters Category:Assassin Category:Ak'rei'an Category:Toa